Girls Night Out
by Ms.Hale
Summary: It's Rosalie Hale's bachelorette party. Everything is going perfect, from the drinks to the party music, but after the group of girls witness the execution of five homeless people, they are soon thrust into a world of corruption and violence as they fight to stay alive.
1. I

"Babe, are you awake?"

Rosalie peeled open her lidded green eyes, but the sun's bright rays forced them closed. Emmett's firm and rough hands gently caressed atop of her smooth forehead, brushing her hair into place, "We have a big day today."

She adjusted herself in her familiar, puzzle-like position in lying across Emmett's chest. He breathed in the scent of her silky-like hair as her head rested against his hard shoulder.

Before Rosalie could respond, Emmett rapidly rolled their bodies over, positioning his soon-to-be wife's figure beneath his. Her once lidded eyes turned clear and wide from the sudden surprise.  
"We should leave out early. I don't want to leave my mom in the same room with yours."

Emmett captured Rosalie's full and voluptuous lips into his own, intentionally cutting her off. His lips lingered on top of hers for what felt like hours. Rose knew she made the right decision. From the lingering kiss, she could feel the deep, sensualizing love radiating from her fiancé.

Her throbbing lips engulfed his earlobe into a pervasive kiss. She used her soft and pink lips to tug his earlobe downwards gently. As Rosalie passionately nipped at his ear, he held her body against his.

She suddenly pulled away. Emmett sighed at the loss of contact. Her firm lips parted and released his ear, "We have to get ready."

The lasting brashness of his eyes causes her to churn as she looks at him and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "What if I say no?"

Rosalie's pearly white teeth flashed her fiancé a dazzling smile. She had no intentions of him saying no. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck as her lips pursed against his ear, "You'll be punished."

After that, of course, Emmett rolled his fiancée over, setting her atop of him. The weight of her body on his is entirely familiar. She leaned her flexible body forward and captured his mouth with an urgency of hunger and need. The parting of her lips was voraciously inviting. And Emmett's obliging response to the kiss was avidly accepted.

In a matter of minutes, other than their rapid breathing, the only other sounds that filled their master bedroom were the shedding of their clothes onto the carpeted floor beneath the king-sized bed.

* * *

Filled with excitement and anticipation, Vanessa Hale entered the foyer of her ridiculously large estate. Her pale blonde hair was tied up into a loose bun as her sky blue and brown sundress clung to her beautifully curved body.

Everything was finally going right in the world after so much trouble. When her first husband Richard Denali passed away, Vanessa felt like her life was over. The only reason she continued to live was for her four daughters, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Irina. When she met her current husband Julian Hale, she finally saw a light at the end of a long and dark tunnel. Her husband not only blessed her with wealth, joy and security, but he blessed her with two more daughters, Maria and Rosalie.

All six of her girls were finally happy and healthy. Her eldest daughter Carmen is a 33 year old social worker for Child Protective Services. Eleven years ago she married a plumber who happened to be the man of her dreams, Eleazar Cortez. Four years ago, she beat breast cancer. And about two years ago, her husband developed stage two of diabetes. Although it's an incurable disease, their small family has come to accept it. Eleven year old Charlotte, ten year old Diego and seven year old Peter are all content and well and even assist their parents with some of the duties they aren't able to complete.

Her second daughter, Kate, is a 31 year old cardiologist at Manhattan General Hospital. Ten years ago, she fell pregnant with her eldest child Austin and dropped out of college. After marrying her son's father, Garrett Anderson, she re-enrolled, and four years later she gave birth to her now six year old daughter Marisa. Her storybook life wasn't always picture perfect. Three years after she wedded Garrett, who is a personal trainer, she had an affair with her college tutor. After the affair was revealed, it took time and a lot of counseling for the marriage to improve. When Marisa developed asthma, it only added more fuel to an already lit flame. And now the couple isn't only undergoing marriage counseling, but is in family therapy to help their children come to terms with a possible divorce settlement.

Vanessa's third daughter, Tanya, is a 29 year old journalist for the Forks Times. She married her high school sweetheart Benjamin a few days after her high school graduation. Ten years ago, before Benjamin got his job as a carpenter he fell into it with the wrong crowd and began using drugs. He was supposed to be a statistic. Five years later, when Tanya fell pregnant with their five year old twin boys Collin and Caleb, Benjamin knew he needed to change. Years later, after Benjamin lost his job and Tanya gave birth to their now two year old daughter Ciara; he uses every fiber of his being to not start using again.

Her fourth daughter, Irina, is a 28 year old therapist. Her husband Riley is a struggling musician and alcoholic. He fights internally each and every day to not take a drink. After Irina's two year battle with depression, she overcame the mental illness and focused on raising her daughter. Their daughter Gianna recently started pre-school at the tender age of four.

Vanessa's fifth daughter, and first child with her new husband is Maria. Maria is a 25 year old head-chef at a fancy five-star restaurant on the upper east side of Port Angeles. After one year of marital bliss, she and her husband, Jackson, a hotel manager, remain in the newly-wed stage. The young couple has spent the last six months trying to conceive. The struggle with wanting to become pregnant soon began to place heavy weights upon their marriage.

Her last and youngest daughter is 24 year old Rosalie Hale, soon to be Cullen. Two months ago, she made her parents proud and graduated from law school. Now, she's moving onto bigger and better things, one involving marrying Emmett, her college sweetheart. By this time tomorrow, Vanessa's youngest daughter will be walking down the aisle.

Vanessa forced a wide grin onto her face, as Joseph the butler, swung open the front doors, "Welcome to my home."

Everyone included in the wedding party pushed their way inside. Emmett's parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen entered the house with their eldest son Edward, and their daughter-in-law Bella; however their seven year old grandson, Robert wasn't present. Behind the soon to be in-laws were Bella's younger sister Renesme Swan and her fiancé Jacob Black.

The fake smile stitched into Vanessa's face fell as the doors closed behind the middle-class family. Julian entered the foyer; with a smile matching that of his wife's and placed his rough hand on the back of her lower waist, "Amelia will lead you all into the dining room. The food will be served when Rosalie and Emmett arrive."

The Hales' forged smile turned truly genuine as they met Carlisle, Edward and Bella's brown eyes. The Cullens' walked past them as both Vanessa and Julian stood in the hall, waiting for their girls to arrive.

* * *

"How did I get so lucky?"

Rosalie raised her curled blonde hair in order to allow Emmett to clasp the necklace around her neck. She turned in her beau's large arms, and smiled, "Mr. Cullen, I should be asking you that question?"

Emmett's tepid arms rested on the slender lower back of his fiancée. Her slim fingers carelessly played with the top three buttons of his dress shirt. "Do you know how much I fucking love you?"  
Rose nodded her head, "Of course." She smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

His luscious lips enveloped Rosalie's plump bottom lip. He used his lips to gently tug on hers in a desperate attempt to show her just how much he cared. Her bottom lip was sandwiched between Emmett's. From the single-lip kiss, she can feel a sensationally strong and romantic sign Emmett must have been giving off. He's the only man who has ever made her feel like this.

Rosalie ran the tips of her fingers flirtatiously up Emmett's arms, "You know what I enjoy?"  
"What?"  
"Long, romantic walks," her stomach growled, "to the fridge. I'm starving!"  
His deep, intimidating chuckle sent a broad smile onto her face.

Emmett's soft, brown eyes bore into his fiancée's. He took hold of her feminine hand, and pecked the engagement ring secured around her ring finger, "You're marrying me. You must be crazy."  
"Just for the record, I never claimed to be sane."

Emmett's toothy grin stretched across his attractive face. Rosalie leaned into his mouth, before the abrupt blaring of her cell phone sounded through their bedroom.

Rose continually stood in her fiancé's arms, as she dug into her pocket for her cell, "Hello."  
"Get your asses over here! It's getting awkward! You know your mother and Esme don't like each other and right now your mom has no problem with making that known."

"We're leaving out in five minutes."  
Alice nodded, "You better Rose."  
"Bye beautiful." Rosalie smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Love you too!"

Emmett sighed contently, understanding that their moment must come to an end. By this time tomorrow, she'll be walking down the aisle. And afterwards, he'll have her all to himself.

Rose gave herself a once over in the mirror, before grabbing her purse. She was ready to get this breakfast out of the way. Rosalie had a bachelorette party to prep for, and a mid-morning brunch with her family and future in-laws was going to take up precious time in her temporary single-life.  
"I'll drive!" Rose announced, taking the keys from her future groom, "I'll get us there in half the time."  
"Do we really want to get there in half the time?"

Rosalie buckled her seat belt, "Of course we do."  
"Whose going to be there?"  
"My parents, your parents, your brother," Rose fingers tapped melodically along the stirring wheel as she waited for the light to change, "your sister-in-law, Renesme, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and all of my sisters and their husbands."  
"Wow, it's going to be a full house."

The waxed eyebrow rose on Rosalie's face, "Emmett, I have five sisters, a father who is an entrepreneur and works from home, and a mother who was a stay at home mom and housewife for my entire life. Not to mention the butler, the cook, the pool boy and the maids. It has always been a full house."

"I just feel bad for your dad."  
Her suspicious eyes adverted quickly from the road, to Emmett, before landing back on the wet street, "Why?"  
"I can't imagine living in a house with seven women all PMSing."

Emmett jumped in surprise from the sudden pain that shot through his arm. His fiancée could definitely take up for herself. It was the years of karate, jiu jit-su and kick-boxing she begged her mom to put her into that provided her with the strength it takes to put a dent into Emmett's well-built, muscular and over-powering statuesque.  
"Luckily, our house was big enough where we didn't have to be up under each other."

Emmett sat still, and sighed to himself as he stared forward at the large historically-modern home his fiancée was raised in. The spacious acres of land that surrounded the well-built manor provided plenty of room to host family gatherings. The wrap around drive way circles in front of the house, before leading to the two car garage located beside the house. The four-floored, ten bedroom and nine bathroom mansion was the residence of the Hale family for 26 years.

While the outside of the Hales' home was stunningly modern, the house earns its historic aspect from the inside. Vanessa decorated her lavish home with beautifully old-fashioned artwork and furniture. From overpriced vintage dining room furniture to an antique living room decor, her home is the epitome of a Victorian mansion of the 1900s.

The sensibly priced house Emmett was raised in was a quarter of his fiancée's home. The two bedroom house he grew up in was considered average if placed next to hers. While he shared a bedroom and bathroom with his brother, Rosalie and all of her sisters each had their own bedrooms and bathrooms.

It amazes him each and every day how a future lawyer and heiress to Julian's multi-billion dollar company could have fallen for him. A woman, who has more money to her name than the three richest men in the world combined has actually dated Emmett for five years and accepted his marriage proposal. She was a beauty who could have had any man she wanted, and she wanted him.

Emmett reached across the arm rest, and took hold of her hand, "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I was actually waiting for you." She replied, grasping his warm hand in return, "I was watching you stare lovingly at my parents' house."

He used his free hand to unbuckle his seat belt, "Stare lovingly?"  
"Oh shut up."

"On a serious note," he turned to face her, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am. Look at you Rose, you just graduated from law school, you're not even a lawyer, yet you have billions to your name."

Rose shook her head, "My parents have billions to their names, not me."

"Same thing, when your parents die, you and your sisters will inherit everything." Emmett reminded, watching as she unbuckled her seat belt, "I just can't help but wonder why me? Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Em. You're a handsome, warm-hearted and ambitious detective." Rose pushed herself over the arm rest, and sat on her fiancé's lap. His chocolaty brown eyes looked into Rosalie's eyes contemplatively. Emmett could read her very well, and through her green eyes he could tell she spoke whole-heartedly and honestly. "You have a big heart. You're supportive of all of my endeavors. Okay, yeah you're a little messy, extremely over-protective and egotistical sometimes, but that doesn't take away from your bravery, faithfulness and the fact that you're smart…very smart. Any man who chooses me to be their wife is one smart ass man."

Emmett gently pecked the corner of his bride-to-be's mouth, "You're the best boyfriend I have ever had. You're a good man Emmett. Like seriously, if I had a double shot of tequila for all the good men I've dated, I'd still be sober. Your mom raised a great and loving man and I love you so much."

A knock on the window interrupted the love birds' heartfelt conversation. Emmett's best man, Jasper Whitlock, stood grinning ear to ear as he waved for the couple to exit their vehicle. 25 year old Jasper Whitlock is married to Rose's maid of honor, 24 year old Alice Brandon. Jasper has had a rough life, with his father dying in a car accident at the tender age of five and at the age of fourteen, his mother passed away due to breast cancer. Until he reached the legal age of eighteen, he was passed around from foster home to foster home. Jasper met Emmett in college, and the two instantly became friends. Now Jasper is Emmett's partner at the precinct.

Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock met a year before Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale did. Although her husband's life wasn't smooth and carefree, Alice has had an easygoing one. Her father was an electrician and her mother was a registered nurse. She met her best friend, Rose, in high school. The two instantly hit it off after wealthy Rose took middle-class Alice under her wing. Working with young children for her career as an elementary school teacher, caused Alice to hold off on any plans for kids in the near future.

Jasper opened up the passenger door, "Come on inside. Rose, your mom won't let us eat until you two are present."

Rosalie prepared to slide off of Emmett's lap, before his hand held her onto him, "Breakfast is going to consist of our moms arguing. How about we ditch breakfast and go back home? I have an idea of something we can do to pass the time."  
"As tempting as that sounds, we can't." Rose sighed, and pulled herself off of his lap, "We have to play buffer."

Joseph opened the front entrance doors and allowed them to enter. He nodded his head towards the 24 year old girl he helped to raise. Once again, Emmett couldn't help but to embrace his surroundings. He has been to this house plenty of times, and each time he couldn't help but to admire the setting.

Emmett grabbed Rose's hand, and walked with her to the backyard, "Are you ready for this?"  
She shook her head, "I'm never ready to be in the same room as your mom and mine."

Once Jasper opened the back door, Vanessa's voice could be heard over the soft music, "You thought I wanted your approval? You really did? That's so cute." She unfolded her napkin, and laid it out across her lap.

Esme's hazel eyes glared deeply into Vanessa's soul. She disliked that woman with a passion and it showed. Vanessa has never really given Esme a chance. She automatically disliked the woman once Esme decided to offer her two cents in the planning of her daughter's wedding.  
"Oh great, you're here!" Alice exclaimed, patting the seat next to her, "About damn time."

Rosalie released her fiancé's hand as she walked towards the table, "Hi Daddy." She leaned forward and pressed a mediocre kiss to her father's wrinkly forehead.

Vanessa grabbed her napkin off of her lap, rose from her seat, and opened her arms, "Darling!"  
"Hi Mom!"

Rose enveloped her mother into a casual, but loving hug. She loved her mother dearly, but when Vanessa spoke it always reminded Rosalie of a stereotypical rich woman on television.  
"How are you Rosie?" Irina asked, leaning into her husband's arms.  
"Good."

Tanya leaned forward, "Are you nervous?"  
"Of course she is!" Maria answered, watching Amelia bring out the food, "She's getting married tomorrow!"  
"That doesn't mean anything." Carmen rolled her eyes.

Rosalie looked to her fiancé and saw he was in a full conversation with his parents, Edward, Bella and Jasper. Renesme and Jacob were mindlessly texting away on their cells. Vanessa was directing Amelia on where everything should go on the table. Julian rose from his seat to make a quick and private phone call to the office. And all of her sisters were continually questioning her, well everyone except for Kate.

Rose snapped her fingers in her older sister's direction, "Kate, what's wrong? You're quiet. You're never quiet. You usually talk just as much as Maria."  
"Hey!" Maria raised her hand in the air, reminding her sister she's right in the room.

Kate sighed, "Life was much easier when boys had cooties and I took naps."  
"Isn't that the truth?" Julian added, approaching his seat.

Kate flashed her step-father a genuine smile, before turning back to face her sister, "Me and sleep have been having an on and off relationship. Some nights we get along just fine. Other nights we fight until the wee hours of the morning."

Rosalie reached across the table to hold her sister's perfectly manicured hand. She didn't want to question Kate in front of the Cullens. It wasn't really their concern. Kate appreciated the gesture. Rose was the only sister who doesn't have the knowledge of Kate's impending divorce. She didn't want to damper her sister's wedding.

Amelia sat the last bowl down before brushing her hands across her apron, "Bon Appetite."

The Cullens, the Swans and the Whitlocks all admired the assortment of foods and drinks lining the table. There was a serving of bacon, eggs, toast, bagels, donuts, ham, crumpets and muffins. A heaping of cinnamon buns, biscuits, orange juice, milk, sausage and fresh fruit graced the table with their sweet smells and alluring colors.

Tanya opened up her napkin, "Wow Mom, I don't know why I'm surprised, but you really went all out."  
"Of course Tanya, my youngest is getting married!" Vanessa proclaimed, struggling to contain her excitement, "My little Rosebud has bloomed into such a beautiful flower."  
"Time sure has gone by." Julian added, glancing up lovingly to meet his daughter's gaze, "I remember when Maria was born. She was technically my first child, and the other love of my life. It amazes me how much love a person really has to offer. From Vanessa to my girls, I didn't think I had anymore love to give, that was until Rosalie came. My baby girl will always be my baby girl. And I'm trusting you Emmett," he turned to face his soon to be son-in-law, "to not break her heart. I will give you the same warning I gave all of my other son-in-laws, if you hurt my daughter, you hurt me, and I can promise you that if that happens you will not have a good outcome. My name carries a lot of weight in this town and I will use that weight to destroy you. And with all of that said, welcome to the family."

Emmett nodded his head confidently because he knew it would never come to that… at least not intentionally. Eleazar nodded his head in assurance towards him, "You actually got it a bit easier than I had. Even though Carmen isn't biologically his, he's the father figure in her life and I was marrying his oldest daughter. Julian tormented me for weeks."

Carmen smiled as her husband rehashed the memories of meeting Julian for the first time. Maria bumped shoulders with her, "Yeah, our little Rosie is getting married."  
Rose covered her face, bashfully with her hand, "That nickname was supposed to stop years ago."  
"Sister hug!" Irina exclaimed, rising from her seat.

Since the girls were little 'sister hugs' became their way to nip a possible argument in the bud. If they weren't talking to one another, they were forced to hug it out. Now, years later from childhood, 'sister hugs' are used to not only fix disputes, but are a way to cheer up, comfort, support and love one another.

"Toast," Alice called out, raising her glass of orange juice, "As the maid of honor," she glanced at Rose and smiled, "it is my duty to make sure my best friend gets the bachelorette party and wedding she deserves. I've known Rosalie for over a decade, and while I'm an only child, I can't help but see Rose as a sister…a very close and loving sister. Rose was my maid of honor, and because of her everything was perfect. I just want to return the favor. We've had each other's backs through the good times and the bad times. We've danced on top of tables and bars, we've sang karaoke, we've shopped, laughed, and cried together." Alice wiped the tears under her eyes. Rose struggled to keep the bright and contagious smile on her face, as tears threatened to ruin her makeup. "I know Rose is close to all of her sisters, but there are just some things you can only confide to a best friend in rather than a sister. Embarrassing things, like the time we went to California during spring break and tried to surf in order to impress those two jerks, and we wiped out. And tear-jerking things, like the time Royce tried to attack you in the girls' locker room, and I happened to walk in. Those stories aren't even half of the things we've been through together. As best friends…and sisters, I just want you to know, I will always have your back. I had your back ten years ago, and I have your back now. I love you Rose."

Rosalie wiped her eyes as she mouthed I love you too. Julian set his cell phone down, and looked between his daughter and Alice, "When did you go to California? Who is this Royce guy? Did he really try to attack you? Why didn't you tell me?" he glanced at his wife, "Did you know about this?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No."  
"Oops." Alice smacked her forehead with her hand, "I guess I got a little carried away with my toast."

Rosalie felt Emmett's leg brush against hers from under the table. None of this was a surprise to him. Like Alice said, there are some things you can tell a best friend, but you can't tell a sister. Emmett wasn't just her husband-to-be, he was a best friend that she cherished and loved with all of her heart.  
"It happened like in 11th grade." Rose shrugged her shoulders, deeming it not a big deal, "I didn't tell any of you because me and Alice handled it."

Bella decided to break the intense stare down between Rose and her parents, "How did you two meet anyway?"  
Emmett dropped his fork and smiled up at Rose, "I met her junior year of college."  
"I went to a frat party with Alice and Jasper." Rose added, grabbing a cinnamon bun off of the platter, "Emmett was there to meet up with Jasper. I'll never forget what he said. Emmett came up to me and said you want to know something, you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

Edward smirked and nudged his brother with his broad shoulder, "She agreed to date you after that? You must have a way with words."  
"Yeah," Rose reached across the table to pat her fiancé's hand, "he stole my heart and I'm stealing his last name."

Vanessa clasped her petite hands together as she watched her youngest daughter pawn over her soon to be son-in-law. They reminded her so much of her and Julian.

Mrs. Hale handed her empty plate to Amelia, "Rosalie, darling, I sent the seating chart to Francesca. She's making the name plates as we speak. I also sent in the song requests we listed the other day to Roberto."  
"I didn't get to look over the seating arrangements… or the song list." Esme announced, earning an eye roll from Vanessa.  
"It's because we didn't need you to look over it."

Esme rose from her seat, "I'm the mother of the groom."  
"Well, I'm the mother of the bride…and I'm paying for the wedding!"

"I have just as much say so as you Vanessa!"  
"Do you really think that? I would hate to disappoint you."

Alice elbowed Rose in the gut, "You have to do something." Rose nodded.  
"I just accidentally mixed I can't believe it's not butter with my regular butter," she sighed as she glanced down at her buttered bagel, "now I don't know what to believe."

Everyone at the table stared confusedly at the bride-to-be. Alice covered her face, and lowered her voice, "Really? That's the best you got."  
"It worked though." Maria added, patting her sister's knee, "Good job little sissy."  
"Sweetheart," Vanessa stood from her seat, "does butter really take importance over the details of your wedding?"  
"No, but it seems your dislike for Esme does."

An awkward, foreboding silence fell across the table. Amelia gathering the silverware, plates and empty dish bowls was the only sound heard through the family brunch. Rosalie stood from her seat, flattened out her sundress, before irritatingly walking into the house. Out of instinct, Emmett dropped his fork onto the plate and mounted after her.

Carmen tossed her napkin onto her empty saucer, "Nice job mom." She went in after Emmett and Rose.

Rosalie's springy walk pulled her up the stairs and into her old bedroom. Nothing about her room is different. It still remains the same while everything else in her life was about to change. Her snowy white painted walls and her lusty red carpeted floor gave her that sense of normalcy. A king-sized canopy bed was positioned against the back wall of her bedroom. The posts connected to her canopy extended high and was adorned with a soft red cloth draping around the large and comfy bed. Hanging on her wall, above her bed, was a large black and white shaded portrait of teenaged Rosalie holding a bouquet of roses. In the portrait, scattered around her feet are more wild roses.

The red polka dotted curtains hung up at both of her windows matched the fabric and design scheme of her comforter. The pillows that graced her comfortable bed coordinated with the dark black of her futon. Her black futon rested adjacent to her bed. A matching black ottoman, which doubles into a storage space sat diagonal of her futon. A red bean bag chair was positioned in the corner beside her white computer desk. A black and red closed laptop sat in the center of her desk, with a white desk lamp perched at the corner. A few pictures in frames were scattered around her lengthy workspace with a stack of index cards, books and post-its organized in neat spaces. A bulletin/dry erase board hung behind her desk, with an unfinished to-do list, graduation pictures and a few phone numbers pinned and written onto it. A lamp in the shape of a red rose rested on both white end tables positioned on each side of her bed. The end table to the right of her bed rested a decorated jewelry box with a variety of jewelry and charms inside of it.

Across her room, hanging on the wall was a large, flat screen HD television. On the stand below it sat an Xbox and DVD player. Floating red shelves nailed into her white walls held more picture frames, movies and unfinished novels. Connected to each window were matching white window seats with red and black throw pillows.

Her room was always clean and tidy. It remained organized and clutter-free. Her tidiness and Emmett's slight messiness constantly conflicted with the other. Rosalie drew open her closet door. The lighting in her closet was automatic. Once the door opened, the light involuntarily turned on. Her walk-in closet was ridiculously large enough to fit all of her clothes, shoes, purses, and hats. Each outfit was organized by color and season. Her shoes were systemized by color, formality and date of purchase. Color coordinated hangers provided her with the insight of which season the article of clothing belonged to. Red hangers meant fall, blue hangers meant winter, pink hangers meant spring and yellow hangers meant summer. A blue umbrella stand sat in the back of the closet holding her black yoga mat inside of it. A matching blue foldable laundry hamper sat perched next to the umbrella stand. In the storage space built into her closet, located her designer suitcases.

The sudden heavy repeat of knuckles rapping against the door pulled Rosalie out of her closet.  
"Come in."

Emmett opened the door and led him and Carmen inside of her room. Emmett's known Rose for five years, and has never seen her bedroom until today. The surprised expression plastered onto his face reminded him that the Hales were no ordinary family. He allowed for Carmen to talk to her sister, as he silently analyzed her bedroom.  
"Mom's sorry." Carmen informed, taking a seat on Rose's futon, "You know how she gets sometimes. She likes to be in charge of everything. She thinks because she has the money and the prestige that whatever she says goes, she doesn't like it when her authority is questioned, especially by a middle class woman."

Rose nodded, "Her arguments with Esme are a waste of time. She's my mom and Esme is Emmett's mom. They'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Carmen pulled her youngest sister onto her lap, "When I was first pregnant with Charlotte, mom and Eleazar's mother Carol argued over how I would deliver my baby. Carol wanted me to have a home birth in the bathtub. Mom wanted me to go to the hospital, get an epidural and be looked after by the best doctors the state of Washington has to offer." Carmen smiled as she rested her chin onto Rose's shoulder, "It was neither of their decisions to make. It was my baby. It was my right to decide. I was a 22 year old grown woman; mom couldn't dictate what I wanted, even though she tried her hardest."

While sitting in her sister's lap, Rosalie turned to face her, "Didn't you end up going to the hospital and getting an epidural?"  
"That's beside the point." Carmen corrected, "The point is I came to that decision on my own. If I wanted to have my baby at home in the bathtub, I would have. If I wanted to have my daughter in the middle of a safari ride in Africa, I would have. If I wanted to give birth to my child in the middle of a shark infested ocean, I would have." Carmen crossed her arms as Rose stood from her lap and smiled, "Oh, and the next time a boy tries to attack you, you better tell me. If you don't, and I find out, when I'm done burying his ass, I'm coming to beat yours."

Carmen always knew how to make her feel better. Emmett approached his fiancée and gave her hand an assuring squeeze. From that small show of affection, Carmen knew Rosalie made the right decision. Emmett made Rose's heart flutter just by flashing a dimpled smile. It's no question what a gentle tug of the hand did for her.  
"Knock" Alice called out, cracking her best friend's door, "knock."  
"Go in." Maria urged, pushing Alice along.  
"We can't just walk into her room."  
"Oh, yes we can." Maria entered her sister's room with a bright smile, "We did it all the time as children. Nothing changed."

Kate, Irina and Tanya all piled into the room after them. Emmett stood in the center of the group of women, holding his girl's hand.  
"I should go."

Rose lifted herself to the tip of her toes and pressed her glisteningly thin lips against her fiancé's. Her hands drifted from his back side and down towards his buttocks.  
Tanya closely approached the couple, "Get a room."  
"I did." Rose broke away for a quick second before returning towards him.  
"That we aren't in." Irina added.

Emmett took that as his queue to leave. He knew when a guy wasn't welcomed, especially in a room with more than six women. Emmett couldn't wait to have this woman all to himself. He pulled away and watched her slowly lick her lips, "I should go. I have a bachelor party to get ready for."  
"Are you having strippers?" Rose wondered, walking him to her door.  
"I don't know. Jasper planned the whole night out."

Emmett brushed his hand against the side of her face, and gave the temple on the other side of her head a soft and lingering kiss, "Be safe. Don't do anything that's going to cause for me to come beat someone's ass."  
Rosalie saluted to him, "And the same goes for you."

Kate's strong hand wrapped around Rose's forearm and pulled her back into the room. Maria closed the door behind them, "It's now one o'clock. We need to grab Bella and Renesme. I think if we start getting ready, we should be able to leave around seven."

"With you getting ready, we'll be thankful if we're able to leave within the next 24 hours." Carmen remarked, earning a high-five from Tanya.  
Maria smirked, "Screw you." In response, Carmen stuck her tongue out.

Alice opened Rosalie's bedroom door, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child, but then when I see you guys argue and purposely get on each other's nerves I thank my parents for only having me."  
"You don't know what you're missing!" Irina kicked her heels off of her feet, "Our dresses are hanging in the guest room. There are enough showers for all of us to take one. Alice, can you get Bella and Renesme?"  
She nodded her head, "Be right back."

Rosalie stood in front of the mirror, hanging on her closet door. Each sister squeezed into the frame, and pursed their lips. Maria pulled out her cell phone, "Everybody say Instagram!"  
"Instagram!"

The flash caught each of them off guard, and in response their lashes batted. Maria silently uploaded the photo to her account, "Hmm, me and my crazy sisters. Upload."

As each sister moved from in front of the mirror, Kate remained, "I think I'm going to wear my hair up."  
"You have a pretty heart shaped face that deserves to be accentuated through your wavy blonde hair." Carmen responded, pulling her sister from in front of the mirror, "Wearing your hair up makes your face look fat and long."

Alice re-entered the room, "Rude much?"  
"Being a good older sister Alice means tearing down an ego, yet being supportive at the same time. It's a hard job to do, but I think I do it well."

Kate's nod backed up her sister's comment. It's been plenty of times Kate needed to be offensively honest to one of her sisters. Some things just needed to be said. It was better to come from a trusted and loved sister, than a rude and uncouth stranger.

"I just saw the picture you uploaded to Instagram" Renesme held her phone up as she entered the room, "All of your eyes are closed."

Bella entered after her sister, "I'm actually excited about tonight. I don't really get out much."  
"You should be." Irina added, "We're going to have so much fun. You have not lived until you have hung out with the Denali/Hale sisters!"  
Rosalie nodded in agreement, "She speaks nothing but the truth."

"Oh, which reminds me," Maria whispered, slowly approaching her sister, "Tanya about those shoes you let me borrow. Prada and Versace got to them. I had to throw them into the trash."  
"Your dogs chewed up my thousand dollar shoes?!"

Tanya had to make sure she heard her sister right. Those heels were new and they cost more than a person's minimum wage check for a year.  
Rose rubbed comforting circles into Tanya's back, "Stay calm. Don't freak out."  
"Sometimes I wonder how much I could get for you on eBay." Tanya growled, tapping her foot anxiously, "I'm really tempted to find out."

"Hey!" Maria exclaimed, backing away, "You can't sell me, I'm your sister!"  
"I have four more. I'll be okay missing one."  
"I'll buy you a new pair. Those weren't a cute color anyway."  
"I liked the color."  
"Fine, I'll buy you an exact replica. You won't even know the difference."

Tanya pressed a wide Cheshire grin to her face, "I knew there was a reason we haven't sold you yet."  
"I love you too!" Maria remarked.

Bella clapped her hands, drawing everyone's attention to hers, "You guys are one interesting bunch."

Rose opened up her closet, and pulled out her dress for tonight, "And with that said, we're going to have fun, this interesting bunch can guarantee that this night will be unforgettable."

**A/N:**

**Review and tell me what you think. This will be a six chapter story all taking place during one night.**

**-Tiffany.**


	2. II

"Darling, you look magnificent!"

Vanessa entered her daughter's bedroom. She admired the young beauty her daughter possessed. It reminded her of her younger self many years ago. Rosalie stood in front of the vanity mirror, and watched as her mother approached her from behind, "You truly have natural beauty."

Rose turned to face her, "Mom-"  
"I'm sorry." Vanessa interrupted. Vanessa grabbed her daughter's slender hands into her petite ones. Her perfectly white teeth beamed through the room, as she drew her child into her arms, "You were absolutely right. I shouldn't have wasted time focusing on an irrelevant argument, especially when I have more important things to worry about."

Rosalie knew it wasn't easy for Vanessa Hale to apologize. Apologies weren't common in their household because no one really meant them.  
"You think you're better than them." Rose pulled out of the hug.  
"No I do not."

Vanessa's hurt expression ache her daughter's heart. She wanted to come off as being honest, not mean and rude. The older Hale took a gentle and calming seat against the edge of her daughter's bed. Her legs crossed uneasily as her entire disposition altered, "Rosalie I do not think I'm better than anyone."

"You sometimes forget that you weren't always rich. You and your first husband struggled to raise Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Irina." Rose reminded, taking a kind seat beside her mother, "You married into money…my dad's money."

"Rose-"

"A lot of rich people forget where they come from…you included." She interrupted.

Vanessa's rapid head shaking caused strands of her faded blonde hair to fall out of its loose bun, "Can we not argue? Today is supposed to be a good day." She pushed those loose strands back into place, either behind her ear or back into her bun.

"You're right mom. And I'm sorry for the way I just spoke to you."  
"It's alright sweetheart."

The young Hale set her small hands on her lap before pushing herself up to her bare feet. She caught her mother's worried glance, before pulling away from her magnetic look. While standing in front of the mirror, her eyes leisurely closed. Her ears cut off any and all noises within her room, including the sound of her mother standing up.

A deep gasp escaped Rosalie's plump lips as she turned to face her over-bearing mother. Vanessa's green eyes beamed into her daughter's familiar ones, "Something else is on your mind. What is it?"  
"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Vanessa set her hands onto her daughter's shoulders, "That's just nerves sweetheart. We all go through them."

"How do I make them go away?"  
"Remind yourself why you're getting married."

She flashed a full and bright smile, "I need my husband. Your father is the one who holds the screw driver to tighten the loose screws in my head, if that's not love…then I don't know what is?" Rose gave her mother an equally bright and happy smile in return. She rested her forehead against her mother's shoulder and sighed, "You and daddy have been married for more than 20 years. Grandma Marlena and Grandpa Julius have been married for more than 40 years! I can't compete with that."

"You don't have to." Vanessa replied, quickly pecking her daughter's forehead, "You and Emmett's relationship is completely different than mine and your father's. Don't focus on your parents' marriage Rose, focus on your own. Try not to lose the spark you have in your relationship. Eventually sweetheart, 'you're right honey' will be the three words that you cherish the most."

Vanessa felt her daughter's head nod against her chest. She inhaled the powerful vanilla scent of her child's blonde locks, "And always remember precious, the man is the head of the household; the woman however is the neck and the neck holds the head up and can move it any way it wants."

A small chuckle formed in the pit of Rosalie's stomach. She sighed contently in her mother's embrace, before an eruptive knock occurred at her door.  
"Go away." Vanessa ordered, tightening her arms around her daughter, "Leave."

"Mom, it's time to let go." Rose pulled out of her mother's arms, "Come in."

Entering Rosalie's bedroom is Julian, Emmett and her paternal grandmother Marlena. Marlena's faded thin brunette hair was showered with pebbles of peppered gray. Her hair was pulled into a perfect bun atop of her oval-shaped head. Not one strand of hair was misplaced upon the wealthy lady's head. The dark red lipstick, light faded pink blush and black mascara brought out each feature on her structured face.

Her sunken eyes glared into her daughter-in-law, "Your mascara is running."  
"Your mascara looks fine mom." Rose whispered, taking her mother's hand in her own, "You look just as beautiful as I do."

Her quaint statuesque stood confidently beside her son, "Dear, you're stretching the truth a bit."

Any and everything Marlena wore looked great on her. She sported a securely loose black dress with strips of red that matched her makeup perfectly. Her slim figure made her demeanor seem fragile. Although small, her influence and power was strong. She and her husband, Julian's father Julius, are twice as as rich as their son.

"Come give grandma a hug." Marlena stood with her arms wide open.

Rosalie released her mother's hand and approached her grandmother. The elder Hale pulled her granddaughter into a tight, family-oriented hug before giving the child a big kiss on the cheek.

Rose wiped her cheek with the palm of her hand, "Gross. Now I have lipstick on me."  
"You still look beautiful." Marlena reminded, licking her thumb before brushing it over the lipstick smear on her granddaughter's cheek, "You and Maria get your beauty from our side of the family."

Julian turned his mother to face him, "Not today mother."

Marlena glanced at her son's wife before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm just saying sweetheart. We have strong genes. Rosalie wouldn't be getting married to him if not for her Hale genes… on second thought; our looks can be a curse." Marlena gave Emmett a once over before rolling her eyes, "I will never understand how you could allow your daughters Julian to marry middle-class men. I understand your step-daughters because that's what they're use to, but Maria and Rosalie, deserve better."

"Do not talk about my children." Vanessa's arms crossed, as she glared furiously into her mother-in-law's eyes, "You talk about me all you want, but do not bring my daughters into this."

"You're right. It's not their fault their poor middle-class mother is a gold-digging whore who trapped my rich son in a loveless marriage by having two babies!"

Marlena Hale is ten times worse than Vanessa Hale. She was born into money and didn't like the idea of people marrying outside of their social classes. Marlena didn't and still doesn't like Vanessa, and now Emmett joined that overall dislike category along with Jackson, Vanessa's daughters from her first marriage and their husbands.

Emmett extended his hand towards Rose, "You look beautiful."  
"Don't sound so surprised."

Rosalie rolled her eyes in her grandmother's direction before obligingly placing her hand in Emmett's, "By this time tomorrow, we'll be married!" Rose moved closer to her fiancé. His hand rested against her lower back. The dress Rosalie sported was snuggled tightly against her perfect figure. It accentuated not only her cleavage, but also her curvaceous hips.

Julian's brows furrowed as he watched Emmett's hands move to rest against his daughter's lower hips.  
"Emmett, do you mind raising them a bit?"  
"Sorry sir."

Marlena glanced at her son, "At least the boy has manners." She turned forward to slyly grin at Vanessa, "I can't say the same for everyone in the room."  
"Mom, what did we discuss?"

Marlena leaned forward and lightly kissed her granddaughter's cheek before walking out of her bedroom. Vanessa glanced at Julian and smiled, "At least you tried." She and her husband followed his mother out of Rose's room.  
"Finally alone…" Emmett whispered, brushing his lips gently across hers.

Her small lips smiled against his. His hands quickly found themselves resting on her hips once again. Emmett's hands softly grazed against the satin fabric of her short strapless silver dress. Rosalie's hands charmingly wrapped around the bottom of Emmett's leather jacket. She tugged lightly to earn his attention before rising to the tips of her bare feet. Her mouth fiercely captured his lips again. Rosalie's tongue sweetly invaded her fiancé's mouth. His tongue found hers in a matter of minutes before intertwining together in a synchronized dance.

Emmett mindlessly pulled her body closer, "We should stop while we're ahead." Rosalie shook her head against the kiss, "No."

His back hit against her bedroom wall, "It's too late." Without a second thought, Rose pealed his leather jacket from around his bulky arms. Emmett's hands savagely searched the back of her dress for a zipper.  
"Hurry." She whispered, lowering her hands to his belt buckle.

"You guys are so lucky I offered to get you!" Maria exclaimed, entering her sister's room.

At the sound of Maria's voice, Emmett and Rosalie jumped apart. They stood at a comforting yet unfamiliar position. Maria loved seeing her sister squirm, she glanced at Emmett's loosened belt buckle, "You don't have to stop on my account."

Emmett turned away in order to fix his belt, as Maria zipped Rose's dress back up.  
"Grandma was going to come get you. Now, I'm glad I offered. Can you imagine what she would have said if she walked in on whatever you two were doing?"

Rose reached for her heels, "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it little sis. Oh, and we've decided to leave our cell phones. It's too much of a distraction."

The Hale-Denali sisters looked alike to some extent, other than their facial structure and height; there were only two noticeable differences. Rosalie was a blonde like Irina, Kate and Tanya and Maria was a brunette along with Carmen. Rose held beautiful green eyes while Maria and the rest of her sisters held lavish brown ones.

Maria stood in front of the mirror dressed in a similar fashion to her sister. While Rose's dress was satin silver, her dress was a satin gold, with one strap over her shoulder. The brunette hair sitting atop Maria's head was styled in an up-do with a few curls gracing and shaping her heart-shaped face. Rosalie stood next to her older sister, only a few inches shorter even in high heels. Her blonde hair was in loose curls that cascaded around her back.

"I just realized how hot we are." Maria whispered, opening her clutch, "We have some great genes my dear whole sister." She pulled out her mascara and blush.  
Rose rolled her eyes, "Now you sound like Grandma."

Maria touched up her makeup, before flashing a big toothy smile.  
"You know she's right about most things." Maria gave Rosalie's lower cheek a quick peck, "Let's go."

As Maria grabbed Rosalie's hand, she grabbed Emmett's. Rose wanted him by her at all times until it was time to leave. She didn't want him to end up alone with Marlena, or Julius.

Marlena smiled as her granddaughters descended down the stairs, "About time…I was honestly about to send a search team out to look for you girls." Her eyes squinted towards Emmett, "I don't fully trust this one just yet."

"Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Jacob," Vanessa spoke up, "these are Julian's parents Julius and Marlena Hale. Marlena and Julius, Esme and Carlisle are Emmett's parents. Edward is his brother. Bella's Edward's wife and Renesme is her sister."

Renesme stood in an ankle length white strapless gown and Bella wore a black ankle length one-strapped dress. Raised by a single-father, Charlie Swan had his girls covered up at all times. Now, they were used to it. If they were to show any big amount of skin to the public, it would feel unnatural and weird.  
"You two do dress classy, as women should." Marlena glared in the direction of her daughter-in-law, "I wish Vanessa there taught her girls to do the same."  
Maria pursed her lips and struck a pose, "If you have the curves, you should flaunt them."  
"Not in public sweetheart," Julius pats his granddaughter's shoulder.

Marlena approached them, "Where does he fit into all of this?" She stared suspiciously at Jacob.  
"He's my boyfriend." Renesme answered, taking a hold of Jacob's hand.

Esme held her hand out towards Marlena, "It's a pleasure."  
"I'm sure it is."

Marlena walked past Esme's offered hand and stood confidently beside her husband. Esme slowly lowered her hand before moving to stand next to hers.

Maria approached the center of the room, "I don't know about all of you, but I am ready!"

Carmen's purple satin dress held two straps overlapping her shoulders. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the long pony tail held tight curls which ended at her mid-back. Kate stood next to her in a more elegant teal satin dress. Her outfit was a bit longer than her sisters, and it wasn't as tight. Her blonde hair was pulled into a Dutch braid ending just above the top stitching of her securely strapped dress. Tanya's satin pink dress was the closest to Rose's. Hers was without straps and stopped just above her knees. The satin clung to her curves and accentuated each and every body part. Tanya's blonde hair was pulled into a knotted bun at the back of her head. And lastly, Irina sat on the couch in her blue satin dress. The satin fabric clung tightly against Irina's skin. As she sat on the couch, the dress rose to her mid-thighs, and without the proper attention, could accidentally flash whose ever attention her outfit possessed. Her long hair was lusciously out and straight, cascading down her shoulders and back.

Julius welcomed his granddaughter with open arms, "Rosie, please do not fall into the patterns of your sisters' bachelorette parties."

Each Hale and Denali sister nodded their heads. It was one thing they could all agree on. They did not want any repeats from her previous bachelorette parties.  
"I don't get it." Emmett looked around for an explanation. It was one thing Rose failed to mention.

Julian glanced at his two biological daughters, before looking towards his soon to be son-in-law, "Bachelorette parties are bad luck for this family."  
Jacob took hold of his girlfriend's hand, "Why?"  
"What happened?" Alice curiously asked, leaning against her husband's chest.

Carmen cleared her throat, "During my bachelorette party, we got arrested for prostitution."

Rose passed her fiancé an innocent smile as his head whiplashed into her direction. Esme and Carlisle's ears perked at the mention of an arrest.  
"We were never really booked. We can explain though," Carmen continued, rolling her eyes at the memory, "We, sexy women were walking down the sidewalk. It was a misunderstanding. The police thought we were prostitutes."

Rosalie could feel Emmett's strong arm wrap around her shoulders, "One little incident cannot deem bachelorette parties as bad luck."  
"My bachelorette party we got really drunk and passed out." Kate rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. She struggled to avoid meeting Marlena's disappointing look.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "That doesn't sound as bad."  
"We slept through my wedding. We ended up having to reschedule it."

Tanya slightly raised her hand, ready to tell her story, "I'm going to get straight to the point. We were robbed and car jacked."  
"My gosh." Esme whispered, shaking her head, "You girls can't catch a break. Hopefully the bad luck cycle ends with Rosalie."

Carlisle nodded his head towards Irina, "What about you?"  
"We ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere with no money and no cell phone reception."

Marlena cleared her throat and patiently waited for everyone's attention. She ignored the look her son sent her way before speaking, "The difference between their stories and my granddaughter's story is hers couldn't have been avoided. While out having a good time, the girls ended up bed ridden with the flu. We had to reschedule Maria's wedding. If you ask me, it should have been canceled."  
"It's a good thing no one asked you." Jackson remarked.

Maria pecked her husband's lips, "Bye honey! I'm going to miss you."  
Jackson grinned, "I miss you already. Maybe when you get back we can try again." He smacked his wife's behind before watching her walk towards the door with her sister.

Kate wrapped her arm around Maria's waist, "You didn't tell me you guys were trying to conceive."  
"Not now." Maria growled, crossing her arms.

Kate glanced over her shoulder and sighed. It was hard to see her sisters' husbands bid their wives farewell. Her marriage was on the rocks, and Garrett refused to come. He used babysitting their kids as an excuse for staying home. Kate wasn't stupid. She knew where her children were and what they were doing 24/7. After Austin's soccer practice, he's going over his friend Seth's house for a sleepover. And when Marisa's finished at ballet, she will be spending the night at her paternal grandmother, Caroline's house. Garrett will not be babysitting anyone, but Kate wasn't going to question it. It was no secret that she and her husband were estranged. They were living in a three-bedroom condo as strangers. Kate spoke to him in passing…and he spoke to her in his convenience. The Anderson couple worked to keep up false appearances for their children's sake, but once their kids' are fast asleep, the real truth is shown when Garrett goes to sleep on the basement couch. After Austin woke up early one morning and questioned his father on his sleeping arrangements, the estranged couple knew they needed to face reality and inform their children about the possibility of divorce.

Carmen and Eleazar's eleven years of marriage still held the spark of their wedding day. Every once in a while, Eleazar would steal kisses from his wife every chance he could get, and with Carmen she offered up a lot of chances. Their 11 year old, Charlotte recently graduated from sixth grade, and will be moving onto middle school in the fall. Ten year old Diego may be the troubled child, but after his recent suspension he vowed to work hard and make his parents proud. And their youngest, seven year old Peter won first place in his school's science fair. Although it was no ignoring the past and rockiness their marriage and family life had to go through, the couple and their small family came out on top. The couple constantly reminded themselves of the progress in their marriage and family life which caused them to strive to add many more years to an already eleven year old matrimony.

"See you later El." Carmen wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him into a loving hug. "Try to have fun without me."

Benjamin rested his hand against his wife's lower back. He was going to enjoy himself with the guys tonight. Ben was in no rush to get home. Ashley, their on-call babysitter and his niece was currently at the house with their twins Collin and Caleb, and their daughter Ciara. They paid her enough where she didn't mind staying late if necessary. She deserved the extra money anyway, with twin five year old rambunctious boys and a chatty little girl in her terrible twos constantly keeping her up on her feet. Tanya needed this break just as much as Benjamin did. He's a stay-at-home dad, but she's a busy journalist who has deadlines to meet every single day.

"Be safe."  
Tanya pecked her husband's cheek, "And you do the same."

Irina smiled brightly as her husband, Riley, made his way towards her. Even though he hasn't had a constant job since focusing on his music career, their four year old daughter Gia is a job in itself. In the fall, she's starting pre-school which will allow him the time to focus on performing at gigs with his band. In the meantime, Irina's career as a therapist keeps the bills paid and the refrigerator stocked. Since Riley doesn't just lie around the house, there has been no cause for arguments. With Rose and Emmett's bachelor and bachelorette party, it gives them both the break and space they each needed.

"I love you Riley." Irina kissed her husband's lips.  
"I love you too babe."

Kate rested her head against Maria's shoulders. The lovey dovey atmosphere taking over Julian and her mother's house was no getting used to.

Emmett's elbow slyly nudged Jackson in his side, "What's the deal with you and Marlena?"  
"You just can't let her get to you."

Jackson and Marlena had an understanding. She respected him for taking up for himself. He didn't cower and accept what she said like Vanessa did. From the first time they met, Jackson left a lasting impression on his in-law.

"Aren't you going to tell me goodbye." Rose gripped Emmett's forearm and pulled him towards her. She ignored the watching eyes from her grandparents, parents and future in-laws and focused on her future husband, "You'll see your friends all tonight. You're mine…at least for the next five minutes."

Marlena rolled her eyes as her granddaughter bid farewell to her fiancé. As their farewell kiss grew heated, so did Marlena. "Dear, save some for the honeymoon."

Rose pulled away, and blushed bashfully. She adjusted her dress, before sending Emmett a wink, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"That you will." He replied, wiping the lipstick off of his mouth.

Rosalie looped her right arm through Alice's and her left arm through Bella's as they headed out of the house. Kate pulled open the front door, and smiled into the night. Her small arms opened as she twirled around, "It feels good to be free! Ahhh, the fresh air is soothing!"

"Kate, are you alright?" Rose tilted her head in confusion. "Do you have something on your mind?"  
"Fine! I'm perfectly fine! Let's just go!"

* * *

Kate rubbed her hands together as she excitedly watched each of their glasses fill with either red or white wine. She needed this break. Right now she wasn't wife and mommy, she was sister and friend. It was completely true when people said you should always make time for yourself. With work, raising two kids and marriage counseling, the free hours of the day are nonexistent.

Alice grabbed a fork and tapped her glass, "I would like to make a toast."  
"Not again." Renesme sighed, after taking a large swig of her white wine.

Irina stood and raised her glass, "How about I make the toast?"  
"But, I'm the maid of honor."  
"You should save your words for the reception."  
Alice flopped back into her seat, "You have a point."

Irina proudly cleared her throat, causing everyone in the restaurant to quiet down. Bella blushed shyly as their table gathered every stranger's attention. She hated being the center of attention.

"Tomorrow, my baby sister is getting married," Irina started, as cheers and shouts of congrats echoed through the five-star restaurant, "and I can speak for all of my sisters when I say we're so happy for you. You all might not know this, but my sister is the world's greatest Sudoku solver. I don't know what goes on in that little blond head of hers, but she can solve a Sudoku puzzle like it's a first grade addition problem." Echoes of laughter surrounded their round table, "All of us have been through so much together. We've had so much fun. One time Rose scared the shit out of me, she hid in my closet for over an hour, and just when I was about to go to sleep, she popped out. I didn't talk to her for like a whole week. Now that I look back on it, it is a bit funny. Rose did her job as a little sister. She tormented all of us. Rosalie embarrassed Carmen in front of her first boyfriend. She always snitched on badass Kate. She constantly wanted to hang around Tanya…and she always pranked me. We were no saints either; we use to tell her she was adopted." Everyone in the restaurant chuckled as they pictured such a tight-knit and wealthy family going through your everyday family dysfunction. "We may have acted like big sisters and teased her, but that was our job…and only our job. As one of Rose's older sisters, we've always tried to protect her and shield her from harm. Tomorrow she's marrying a detective, and we realize now that she has someone to take over our role. So, I'm just going to give you all a warning, if you mess with this girl," Irina pointed towards Rose, "be prepared to suffer the wrath of Forks' finest."

Irina took a hold of her seat, and held her glass further up in the air, "For holding up all of your dinner time, give everyone a free drink on me." The restaurant filled with louder cheers as the staff headed towards the bar.

Rosalie blew her sister a kiss before downing her glass of red wine. She slammed the glass onto the table, "That was delicious."

"I think," Tanya leaned forward, "we should give our dear Rosie some marital advice."

Carmen took a large gulp of her red wine, before passing her sister a wary look, "Emmett may be a great guy Rosie, but from one sister to another, beware. Once he slips that ring on your finger, you've adopted his family. And I don't mean just the immediate family. You've adopted every long lost cousin, distant aunt and withdrawn uncles. I'm just telling you…that's a lot of people who could pop up uninvited for Thanksgiving and Christmas or ask for a loan." She chugged down the remainder of her drink, before waving the waiter over for a refill. "I hosted my first and only Thanksgiving dinner the first year of mine and Eleazar's marriage. Of course his parents, siblings, nieces and nephews came, but I was not expecting second and third cousins and his siblings' in-laws. It was ridiculous. And since most of them have heard of my mother and step-father, they didn't mind asking for money."

Carmen nodded her head, as she gently rocked her wine glass back and forth. She watched the red wine inside of her glass shake around, "You adopt them all. Be prepared for that…and don't act surprised."

Bella nudged Renesme with her elbow, "Pay attention. You're getting married next."

Tanya spread her napkin across her lap as the food arrived to their table, "This reminds me, Rose if you want something…anything from him, cook his favorite meal. I can personally say it works every time." Alice and Bella nodded their heads to back up her piece of advice. Alice cooks for Jasper, but when she wants something she makes his favorite meal perfectly.

"Oh!" Maria bounced in her seat excitedly, "I have some advice for you too little sissy! Okay, also to get what you want you can play the damsel in distress. For example, our air conditioner was broke not too long ago. I kept asking him to fix it, and he would say okay, but it never got fixed. So, I attempted to fix it. I did it badly. He came and showed me how to do it right. He got to be the hero and I got to relax and enjoy the feeling of a cool house."

"Take a picture of us." Alice ordered, tossing Bella her cell phone. "It's going on Facebook."

Alice grabbed her best friend and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around Rosalie's body as their heads rested against each other. The two longtime friends gave the camera phone a genuine smile as the flash illuminated the dim restaurant.

Rose held her hand out for the phone, "Let me see the picture before you post it." Her eyes glanced down at the large screen, causing her to smile even brighter, "We look cute."

A main course, dessert, and four drinks later, the girls paid the bill and headed out of the restaurant. Their limo sat parked in front of the restaurant, awaiting their arrival.  
"Where to next?"  
"Plan B."

Plan B is a hotspot nightclub that opened up a few weeks ago. Plan B's owner is Rose's longtime friend Vera, whom she met at her parent's country club. Rosalie and Vera bonded through Vera's teenage pregnancy. Everyone at the country club basically shunned her as if she was Hester Prynne from 'The Scarlet Letter." Rose was the only girl who befriended her and didn't act as if she was an abomination to the world of rich country club folks.  
"Honey," Vera announced, exiting the nightclub, "what are you doing waiting in line?"

Vera grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her out of line. Rose's entourage followed closely. The two guards allowing people in and out of the building stepped to the side to allow their boss and her approvals into the club.

Rose took ahold of Alice's hand as they entered the dark club. The dark walls encircled everyone in the large building. The illuminating floors made it easy for clubbers to maneuver around.  
"I reserved a table for you all." Vera informed, leading the group towards 'reserved seating.'

Rose pulled her seat out, "How's Henry?"  
"Oh, he's always on the move honey." Vera laughed, shaking her head, "You know he started school last year? And I signed him up for soccer the other day."  
"Time sure flies, send him my love."

Vera leaned forward and pecked her friend's forehead, "You know I would love to hang, but I have a club to manage. I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony." Rosalie waved her hand as she watched her friend rush away.

"I have something for you," Maria lifted the tablecloth and pulled out a decorated box, "it's a bride-to-be sash and a tiara."

Rose's eyes grew ten inches wider as she examined the silver-tone metal headband covered with sparkly rhinestones, with the words bride-to-be dazzling in silver and pink. Carmen tossed the satin pink sash around her head, "Lift up your arm," Rosalie's eldest sister attuned the sash perfectly as Maria adjusted the tiara on top of her younger sister's cranium.  
"Why do I have to wear this?" Rose pointed her manicured finger towards the cheap tiara sitting atop of her head.

Maria crossed her arms and pouted, "it's tradition!"  
"Whose tradition?" Rosalie adjusted the tiara in order to make it less uncomfortable. Her question continued to go unanswered as Tanya turned to Alice.

"This is for you," Tanya placed another sash over Alice, "it says Maid of Honor."

The Maid of Honor sash wrapped around Alice's shoulders, extended across her stomach and back before meeting at the hip. It was a pink satin with the words Maid-Of-Honor embedded across the front in rhinestones.

Bella sat and crossed her legs, "This is my first real bachelorette party. What do we do first?"  
"We have fun!" Alice exclaimed, taking a shot off of a tray one of the employee's was holding, "Let's take a shot!"

Rose's eyes grew wide as she grabbed two shot glasses, "I'm taking two! I have one for me," She downed the first shot, "And one for my Emmett!" She downed the second.  
"Alright, starting right now," Irina grabbed herself a shot, "no more talking about the guys!"  
"But-" Rose was ready to interfere until Alice placed another shot in her hand.  
"Rosalie this is your last night as a single woman! Embrace it my dear sister!" Irina grabbed her sister's hand, and yanked her towards the dance floor.

The VIP dance floor wasn't as crowded as the main dance floor below. The girls had enough room to bust a move and get down. "You dance like mom!" Irina giggled as she watched Tanya get down. Tanya was the awkward dancer many people find entertainment in. Her moves were out-of-date. And they deserved to be viewed on America's Funniest Videos. Out of mockery, Irina and Kate attempted to copycat the moves their sister was doing as Carmen used her cell phone to record.

Rosalie stood on her reserved table and danced to the music. A variety of both guys and girls surrounded the table and encouraged her moves. She kicked off her heels and ignored the length of her dress as she danced to the beat of the music. Alice had every intention of having a good time, but she took her maid-of-honor job seriously. It was her job to keep the bride-to-be safe. Emmett would never forgive her if Rosalie ended up in the hospital…or in someone else's bed.  
"I have your shoes!" Alice collected her best friend's heels.  
Rose waved for her trusted comrade, "Come up Alice!"

Bella and Renesme didn't dance as outrageous as the rest of the girls. They remained in their same standing position, and rocked their hips around. They were conservative and shy. The dresses they were in were too long to really get down and funky in the first place. "Come on girls, bust a move!" Maria stood in front of the two sisters and showed them her signature dance move. Bella chuckled as Renesme attempted to do as Maria do.

Rosalie hopped off of the table, "Thank you my dear Allie." After retrieving her shoes from Alice, she slid them back onto her feet. She saluted towards her best friend, allowing her to take her position on the table, as she walked over to the bar.  
"Emily, one martini please!"  
"Consider this on the house."

Rosalie smiled and picked up the martini, "Thank you Emily." Rose lifted her drink up and nodded towards the bartender, before guzzling it down. As she slammed the empty glass onto the bar, her feet stumbled.  
"Emily," Carmen called out, approaching the bar, "no more drinks for her tonight. She's tipsy. I don't need her getting drunk."

"I thought all of you wanted me to enjoy my last night as a single, unattached woman!"  
"We do!" Carmen grabbed her sister's arm, and pulled her in the direction of the dance floor, "We just prefer for you to remember your last night as a single and unattached woman! You don't have to get drunk to enjoy it! Trust me Rose, it's not going to be any fun having to get married with a hangover the size of Texas."

Rosalie nodded and took her sister's word for it. Carmen lived longer. She's been through almost everything…and she's still standing confidently. Whenever Rose was given advice by her, she took it…and she listened to it.  
"Come on Rose!" Alice grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her down the stairs. The two headed towards the main floor where the VIP party seemed to move.

Alice and Rosalie danced up against each other as the dance floor remained cluttered with partygoers. Kate held two drinks in her hands as she swayed to the beat of the song. Maria stood on table tops pumping her fist in the air. Carmen, Tanya and Irina danced in the center of a large group of guys.  
"Hey!"

Rose looked over her shoulder to see a tall guy, with a perfect smile. His hands were tucked in his front pockets, "Want to dance?" He rocked back and forth on his feet, and Rosalie gave him a once over.  
"Sure."

She separated from Alice and danced with the nice fellow. "I'm Liam."  
"Rosalie."

Liam remained at a safe distance. His hands never wandered her body and his brown eyes remained glued to hers. His eyes never once left her face in order to travel down her curvaceous body. He remained a gentleman.  
"Do you come here often?"  
"It's my second time." Rose could feel the sweat beads drip down her forehead. If she gained any weight from breakfast, she was definitely shedding those pounds now. "A good friend of mine owns the place."  
"Vera?"  
"Yeah," Rose nodded, "You know her?"  
"She's my cousin."

Before any other words could have been spoken, Alice literally hopped between the two. She smiled as she glanced repeatedly from Rose to Liam. While averting her eyes between the two, she continued to dance to the music. Alice ran her hand down her sweaty face, "We're about to leave."

Rosalie came to a sudden stop, "Where are we going?" Liam knew his time was up. He walked back to the center of the floor and decided on dancing by himself. Alice grabbed her best friend's hand and yanked her towards VIP, "We're club hopping!" They headed to gather their belongings.

* * *

Rosalie's arm remained intertwined with Alice's as they walked down the dark streets of Manhattan. Surrounded by her sisters, Rose felt she could let loose and they'll be there to catch her if she falls.  
"Grandma Marlena got Emmett to sign a pre-nup." Rosalie admitted, as the nightly wind sent a chill up her spine, "Can you believe that?"

Maria continued to walk backwards in order to face her sisters, "How did she do that?"  
"The same way she did it with Jackson." Rose smirked at the shock expression plastered on Maria's face, "And yes, I did know. I'm not oblivious to everything Maria."  
Bella glanced at the Denali sisters, "Did she do it with your husbands?"  
"No," Kate answered, shrugging her shoulders, "she's trying to protect her and Julius' money. We're not in their will." Bella nodded in understanding.

"How far is it? My feet are killing me!" Renesme kicked off her high heels in order to pick them up.  
"I know a short-" Bella cut herself off as they turned into an alley. She ignored the two homeless women sleeping on cardboard boxes, the other two homeless men digging through the dumpster and the fifth homeless man begging three other people for change.

Her eyes were glued at the two men and one woman standing a distance in front of them. The redhead squeezed her eyes shut as she inserted the needle into her arm. Her mouth fell open as she released a soothing exhale. Bella and Renesme were sheltered their entire life. They've never seen anyone inject themselves with drugs before. The redhead opened her eyes to watch each of the two men grab syringes for their injection.

After the man with dreadlocks embraced his injection, he reached into his pocket in order to pull out a wallet, loaded with cash. The fifth homeless man whom the girls assumed was begging for change was really waiting for his pay up.  
"Hurry up!" the homeless man was in a rush. His hands shook against his sides informing the girls that although he was a drug dealer, he was also an addict.

The dreadlocked man shrugged his shoulders before glancing towards the two other people with him, "I don't think I want to pay."  
"If…if you don't…don't pay, I will…will go to the…cops!"

Simultaneously, each of the three men and women pulled out their loaded weapons. The tipsiness in all of the girls soon washed away as they watched each homeless person get loaded with bullets. Even though only one homeless man was involved, the three people couldn't leave any witnesses and decided on killing all five of them.

A vacationing couple entered the alley from the opposite way, and accidentally alerted the three individuals. Rosalie's hand flew over her mouth as she watched bullets shower the innocent couple. Alice buried her face into Rose's arm as she listened to the sound of each bullet being fired.  
"No!" Bella screamed, unintentionally notifying them.

The girls weren't as close as the couple or the homeless people. The group of crooks needed them closer. The dreaded man pointed towards the group of girls, "Get them!"  
"Run!" Carmen screamed, taking off towards the limo.

The feet of each woman began shuffling against the concrete as they ran towards their limo. Alice threw open the backdoor and climbed inside, "Paul, you need to go!" As Alice screamed the order, each of the girls loaded into the car.

The blonde male came to a stop, as he heard the engine start up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun, "No witnesses." He muttered, releasing a load of bullets into the front window of the limo.  
"Get down!" Tanya pushed Irina's head down as she lowered hers.

Maria sat up, "Oh my gosh!" She covered her mouth, as she crawled to the front seat, "Paul is dead!" Alice sat up and silently cried as she watched Maria open the driver's side door in order to push Paul's body out. Alice knew Paul since middle school. She actually got him this job as chauffer for the Hale family.  
"Alice!" Rosalie screamed, breaking her best friend from her thoughts, "You have to grieve later! We need you right now!"

Alice glanced around to see Maria driving the limo at full speed. She looked out of the back window to see the three men and woman grinning mischievously. It was as if they were confident in their abilities to silence them. None of them were worried. It looked as if it was a game…like cat and mouse, where the girls were going to be the ones who are hunted.  
Irina pulled at her blonde hair, "Why did we leave our cell phones?!"  
"We're almost there." Maria asserted, struggling to suppress the tears from spilling out of her eyes.

Soon enough, the limo came to an immediate stop. Maria didn't bother to turn the car off. Each girl hopped out and raced into the police precinct. Rosalie and Alice inhaled the familiar scent of where their husband and fiancé worked. Tonight, they were off though.

As they entered the precinct, they caught the eyes of officers and criminals who were arrested. It was no lie they looked a bit raggedy. Renesme lost a shoe somewhere between the alley and running back to the car. Bella's hair fizzled out. Most of the girls make up is running. And all of their dresses are grungy and worn out.  
"Mrs. Whitlock and Ms. Hale, what's going on?" the lieutenant appeared from his office. Both girls immediately recognized him as their significant others' boss, "Come to my office."

"Lieutenant," a fellow officer called out, "your wife is on the line."  
"My office phone is broke. I'll take it in Jerry's office." The lieutenant glanced at the group of women as they entered his office, "Stay here."

Carmen sharply inhaled and exhaled repeatedly as she watched Tanya pace back and forth. Rose dug her fingernails into the wooden desk of her fiancé's boss as she stared at the lieutenant disappear into another office. Alice's fingers tapped melodically along the other end of the desk as Kate's foot tapped along the marble floor.  
"I'm scared." Renesme whispered, leaning into her sister's arms.  
Bella rubbed comforting circles in the younger woman's back, "It's okay. We're in a police precinct. This is the one place they can't get to us."  
"Um," Maria cleared her throat, "guys look!"

Each woman looked up through the window of the lieutenant's office to see two men and one woman walk through the entrance of the precinct. Hanging around their necks was police badges. The redhead smiled at the blonde as the dreaded man allowed for the other crooked officer to enter.  
"We're so dead." Kate muttered to herself.

Rose shook her head as she slid her fingers off of the desk, "No we're not."  
"We can't trust any of these people!" Alice hollered in response, "They're all cops!"  
"And so are our husbands!"

**-Tiffany.**


End file.
